The fallen of immortals
by Xhares
Summary: La liga de leyendas ha caído y ahora Runaterra es una zona de conflictos, aventurate en nuestras historias y descubre poco a poco como va tomando forma esta nueva era y observa que vida han tomado los antiguos campeones de esa liga.
1. Prólogo

The fallen of inmmortals

Prólogo

Solíamos sacrificarnos y luchar por la paz en Runaterra… un gran círculo vicioso que nunca desaparecía y aunque cansado valía la pena enfrentar por ello.

La Liga de Leyendas… esa solución final a todos los problemas, un modo de afrontar las disputas, de conseguir una solución sin involucrar a gente inocente; aunque a algunos no les parecía, era la mejor opción para los demás… "la única solución" decían, pero no todos se conformaron con ese estilo de vida.

En los tiempos de la Liga parecía haber una paz abundante en todo el mundo, una cálida paz que hasta el viento podría envidiar, pero como todo en la vida, ese paz no iba a ser eterna… Una incómoda paz para Noxus que no resistirían, la tecnología, la forma de pelear, la humanidad, la batalla de hoy en día, todo en realidad les hacía creer que la Liga de Leyendas ya era cosa del pasado, un torpe modo de lucha sin sentido que venían años haciendo, inútil, para ellos solo existía el poder, y con la Liga en pie no podían alcanzar su ambición, había mucho en juego, los seres más poderosos en un solo sitio.

Decidieron jugar bajo la mesa creando la unión perfecta para la guerra, la gran Noxus que ahora estaba aliada con el Monte Targon, Uristan y Zaun, 4 potencias unidas y dirigidas por Noxus.

Un poder militar tan temible que hacía pensar a todo el mundo, incluso rincones del continente muy apartados "solo es cuestión de tiempo" pronto Noxus acabará con todo, una era de cambio… o mejor dicho otra gran masacre en la tierra, y como siempre por poder; la Liga había sido reducida a cenizas, seguro se preguntarán ¿Qué pasó con el Freljord, Shurima, Demacia? O inclusive Jonia, las grandes naciones que podrían acabar con Noxus.

Logrando su cometido de hacer que se acabara la Liga de Leyendas todos los campeones fueron expulsados, ya sin ataduras a la academia de guerra y sin limitación alguna, a varios de los campeones se les subió la ambición a la cabeza, acabando totalmente con la paz en casi toda Runaterra, aunque algunos se dedicaron a defender lo correcto, y otros simplemente siguen rondando por ahí en busca de un refugio de lo que fue el pasado y es el presente.

El Freljord fue de los primeros en desmoronarse con la caída de la Liga, siempre estuvo en un estado de guerra pausada, y por fin enfrentó arduos tiempos de combate que llevaban años aguardando darse, pero finalmente, todo cesó y el Freljord logró unirse como una sola nación en manos de la reina Ashe.

Shurima en cambio aún sigue bastante dividido, Azir trata de lograr un cometido como el de Ashe pero tal parece que la arena es menos densa que la nieve… darle forma a una nación tomara más tiempo aquí.

Jonia fue descartado del mapa de invasión después de aquel fracaso años atrás, el plan Noxiano era simple "primero todo dentro del continente, después las costas y más allá" a partir de eso, no se sabe mucho de Jonia, dicen que también está sumergido en guerra, y que todos los espíritus bondadosos se han ido, ni siquiera bardo a regresado, quien sabe que mal le habrá deparado a Jonia.

Demacia aunque un arduo rival militar, no podía igualar el poder que cargaba la Gran Noxus desde el principio, sin embargo hasta el día de hoy Demacia aún sigue en pie y se estable como resistencia, pero solo nunca logrará vencer.

Da la sensación de que hasta el cielo abandono a los humanos a su suerte, pero es aún peor que eso, hace ya tiempo que Illaoi partió lejos de Aguasturbias y en sus últimos momentos antes de zarpar grito en aquel barco "Les dije en algún momento que creyeran en mi dios, y lo hicieron, es real y créanme que escucha sus plegarias, pero aveces hasta los dioses sienten temor ante tal crueldad… cuando los humanos se sienten capaces de retar a los dioses se genera un cambio, un cambio que trae consigo muchos problemas en los que ellos prefieren no meterse… y es que hoy en día los alrededores huelen a sangre, se avecina una tormenta que hasta a mí me pone los pelos de punta"

Algunos dicen que Illaoi se marchó a una isla muy alejada, mucho más allá de las costas Jonianas, Fatum In Sanguis "la isla de la paz" dicen que el pasado no importa allí, ni el futuro, solo el presente, no importa quién eres o que has hecho, si logras llegar todo quedará atrás, también se dice que ahora todos los seres celestiales, y espíritus que caminan entre este y el otro mundo solo se dan a la fuga en esa isla cuando se trata de este mundo; y lo más importante de todo, también es el único lugar donde Noxus no podría llegar jamás.


	2. Capítulo 1

La momia triste se vuelve leyenda

Capítulo 1.

El Relato.

Era un día bastante caluroso aun para tratarse del desierto; en un camino algo solitario ya pasada la frontera de Shurima, se podían ver varias secuelas de enfrentamientos por la guerra, algo de sangre y miseria en el ambiente, además de verse a las personas con una enorme preocupación y pánico ante cualquier ruido fuera de lo inusual.

Llegando a un pequeño poblado de las Tierras del Vudú no muy lejos de las costas de Icathia se encontraba viajando un forastero, despreocupado por lo que era la guerra, ya que la única batalla que le preocupaba era la suya ante su honor; de cualquier forma que lo detallaras se notaba a lenguas la lejanía a su hogar, sus rasgos e incluso sus ropas y arma denotaban bastante su herencia extranjera, que sin embargo, no presentaba amenaza alguna, ya que en esta guerra solo a los Noxianos habría que temerles, como cosa rara.

Parecía haber estado vagando mucho tiempo, varios meses o incluso años, y sin ningún rumbo aparente en su paso, cansado o quizás agotado, y deshidratado por su travesía en las arenas del desierto, el forastero decidió buscar algún refugio de momento para recuperar fuerzas y probablemente despejar su mente por un rato; no fue mucho su caminar por el poblado cuando finalmente se topó con una pequeña taberna, de mala muerte diría yo, pero era excelente para él.

La taberna no era precisamente la más grande o agradable, no entrarías allí de forma casual, sin embargo, era perfecta para alguien con el honor manchado; no habían muchas personas allí, eso era seguro, y aunque la mayoría eran mercenarios, caza recompensas, o personas que lo habían visto todo, no dejaban de mirar fijamente al viajero con notoria curiosidad, ya no se veían muchos Jonios estos días, o al menos por el desierto; oculto con una capucha sobre la cabeza para tratar de evitar conflictos se acercó a la barra del lugar.

—Deme un Sake por favor — se notaba un toque de frivolidad en su voz mientras tenía la mirada baja.

Ya nadie parecía estar interesado en el forastero, cuando de repente… Un hombre en una mesa al fondo del lugar levantó bruscamente la voz.

—¿No eres de por aquí verdad? Jajaja — dijo el extraño con una voz bastante grave.

El forastero en su primera reacción ante sus palabras, llevó su mano hacia la funda de su espada, haciendo ademán de desenvainarla, sin voltear hacia el extraño hombre.

—¿Quién lo pregunta? ¿Acaso algún caza recompensas o un oficial tal vez?— con un tono increíblemente sereno para el contexto de sus palabras.

Que espada tan alargada e inusual… Poco vista por aquí definitivamente, pensó el extraño hombre.

—Jajaja, descuida joven Jonio, no busco problemas y tú tampoco deberías, a decir verdad creo que tenemos bastante en común — alzando su copa hacia el mientras hablaba.

—Hmm lo dudo — cruzó los brazos sobre el mesón de la barra.

—Aqui está su Sake señor — dijo el tabernero.

—Deje la botella.

—Los que piden la botella seguro piensan en ahogar las penas — soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sólo hay tres cosas certeras en la vida el honor, la muerte y la resaca — dijo el forastero devolviendo la sonrisa.

—¡Venga, acompañadme!, yo tampoco soy de por aquí y creo que los dos tenemos un gran pasado que contar — Insistió el extraño.

Hizo una pequeña mueca sin que el extraño lo viera pero resignado, ya que no había hablado con nadie en meses, y con una pequeña curiosidad decidió tomar asiento frente al hombre, después de todo era una buena distracción para descansar un rato.

—¿Qué te parecería oir una buena historia muchacho?

—Tengo mucho tiempo de sobra, cuéntala a ver qué tal — dio un buen trago a la botella de Sake mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—¿Conoces la leyenda de la maldición de la momia triste?

—Por supuesto, de niño me la contaban para no ser travieso.

—¡Claro! ¡Qué niño no escuchó sobre el pequeño Amumu!— soltó una pequeña carcajada —Pero lo que nadie ha oído es sobre las hazañas que ha hecho Amumu durante la gran guerra de Runaterra.

—La guerra la inició Noxus, y fue lo que acabó con la Liga de Leyendas, ¿cierto?

—Eso mismo, pero más que Noxus, todas las naciones ya están involucradas, y aunque no lo creas Amumu es el protagonista de este desenlace.

— ¿No se supone que Amumu es una leyenda para niños?

—Oh, es mucho más real de lo que crees joven Jonio — dijo guiñándole el ojo


	3. Capítulo 2

La momia triste se vuelve leyenda

Capítulo 2

La momia del desierto.

El desierto de Shurima siempre fue un lugar bastante difícil, con mucha pobreza aunque la gente rica realmente lo era de forma exagerada, un lugar algo corrupto, del tipo que el más fuerte era el que sobrevivía y el que más dinero tuviera mandaba, podría decirse que no era precisamente un paraíso, los forasteros la pasaban duro, era un cementerio de turistas y mercaderes… sin embargo, nadie pensó que podría empeorar la situación, el último emperador de Shurima ha despertado y consigo pretender levantar un imperio que ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo, pero las arenas han cambiado demasiado, son ásperas y frágiles, incluso para un dios será difícil moldearla, convertir a Shurima en una sola nación tomará bastante tiempo, aún con Xerath el mago ascendente o mejor dicho el traidor de las arenas encerrado de nuevo, le ha surgido un nuevo rival al emperador Azir, una joven chica revolucionaria y muy poderosa se opone ante su tiranía, dividiendo a la población de Shurima en dos bandos, hay poblados pequeños que se oponen a la unión de toda Shurima, pero estos dos líderes, estos ideales son los que predominan en las arenas, y como todo territorio con políticas muy diferentes aunque ambas se basen en formar una sola nación era obvio que el pueblo sería el que pagase el precio de dichas diferencias, la misma Shurima difícil y corrupta pero ahora embargada por una guerra por sobre todo.

Dejando a un lado todos estos conflictos sociales, en una parte remota de Shurima lejos de todo ruido o desenlace violento, en una zona desolada realmente desierta se encontraba una pequeña momia rondando, un lugar tan apartado que hasta rara vez se oía el sonido de las aves.

La momia de la cual se contaban innumerables historias desde hace siglos, o hasta milenios, dicen que su leyenda es tan vieja como la misma Shurima, aquella momia que fue el emperador más pequeño de la historia aunque otros dicen que en realidad fue el primer y ultimo emperador yordle que tuvo el desierto, lo cierto es que nadie sabe realmente, si se llegó a conocer su verdadera historia pues ya se perdió en el tiempo hace mucho a pesar de que hoy en día perdure su recuerdo… habrá que encontrar primero a este pequeño monstruo -así declarado por muchos- y luego sobrevivir ante el para tratar de encontrar respuesta, claro ese pequeñín no es realmente el peligro, el verdadero problema con el es la maldicion que carga consigo… dicen que si ves directo a sus ojos te queman el alma, como si te desintegraras por dentro, otros dicen que su llanto ta atrae y se va tornando tan intenso que puede hacer que la cabeza de alguien explote y por último dicen que al tocarte es como un abrazo mortal, un toque de este pequeño nigromante hará que te pudras hasta ser arena… Pero ¿Será cierto?, pues dejaremos el miedo de lado, acabemos con este pánico, finalmente una historia diferente de él será contada.

La pequeña momia caminaba bajo el ardiente sol de las arenas, cualquiera pensaría en como hace para enfrentar tal calor pero es que él no lo sentía, lo único que podía sentir el en ese momento era soledad; la joven líder de las arenas solía viajar mucho y tiene un refrán "No toda la gente errante anda perdida"… Ya van milenios, ¿Cuánto más tendrá que vagar este pequeño para hallar un camino a casa?… Las aves carroñeras eran su única compañía aunque estas solo tomaban lugar para esperar a que este pequeño callera ante las arenas, se turnaban para morir intentando tocarlo y a pesar que ya muchas habían caído piensan que algún día se podrá, después de todo ¿Qué se puede esperar de las aves? Y más de unas profundamente cegadas por él hambre.

Otro día más vagando por el mismo ardiente desierto, siempre era la misma rutina, siempre el mismo sendero, casi como si caminara en círculos, nunca salía de ese sector, ya lo había hecho en el pasado pero siempre afrontaba las mismas consecuencias, solía tratar de encontrar un amigo o alguien que lo aceptara o al menos alguien para hablar un momento nada más abrumado por la soledad, pero todo terminaba igual, miedo, gritos, destrucción, marginado por su maldicion, y cuando alguien ignoraba las advertencias -ya que solo era un niño- terminaba sufriendo a pesar de que el pequeño Amumu no quisiera herir a nadie, con el tiempo no le quedo de otra más que aislarse de todos, y aunque anduviera solo, siempre tenía un lugar a donde ir; la pequeña momia teniendo una maldicion que lo aislaba y una eternidad aguardándolo decidía caminar solo y de vez en cuando leía noticias y libros que encontraba en sus recorridos, cualquier texto era bien aceptado por el pequeño y un día finalmente logró conseguir un hogar, esta era la gran biblioteca de Nasus; este lugar no estaba vacío, tenía su bibliotecario, después de encerrar nuevamente a Xerath y perderle la pista a Renekton, Nasus decidió dedicarse a actualizar y extender su colección, y también comenzó a escribir nuevamente; tal vez si Shurima fuera una sola estaría con el emperador Azir como en los viejos tiempos, pero con un asecho de guerra prefirió alejarse, a diferencia de su hermano "el carnicero de las arenas" él tendía a evitar la violencia. Aunque estos nunca se vieron como amigos, aveces Amumu solía tratar de dirigirle la palabra, no importaba que por ser un ser ascendido fuera el único con el que podría interactuar realmente, Nasus siempre parecía ocupado así que la pequeña momia trataba de evitar interrumpirlo a menos que fuera para pedir ayuda para encontrar un libro o entregarle escritos nuevos para su biblioteca que encontraba en sus salidas, igualmente aunque Amumu fuera el único visitante del bibliotecario, por encima de la concentración de Nasus el nunca fue el ser más sociable, así que amigos no fueron.

Un día después de terminar de leer un libro el pequeño Amumu salió de la biblioteca a su recorrido típico, vagando nuevamente, pero esta vez sería diferente, ese día su destino tomaría otro rumbo… A lo lejos se veía un espectáculo impresionante, el viento se movía con ferocidad levantando las arenas bruscamente —¿Será una tormenta de arena que se aproxima?— imposible… el día está demasiado tranquilo, el viento es muy reducido el día de hoy; a medida que se acercaba logró denotar unas figuras, dos espadachines se estaban enfrentando, se veía a lenguas que no era combate por casualidad, no era una simple lucha pasajera, era más que eso, se notaba que era algo personal, donde solo uno podía surgir y el otro tendría que caer, por un lado se encontraba una chica que empuñaba una espada rota, aunque enorme casi del tamaño de ella, reforjada con el viento que ayudaba a levantarla como si levitara y sus pedazos se mantenían juntos gracias a un fuerte Ki verde que la rodeaba, se batía contra el otro atacante que empuñaba una típica espada de samurai, bien forjada y en perfecto estado, se oía un fuerte sonido al momento de choque de ambas espadas, la chica se batía con toda su fuerza en cada golpe, desataba montones de golpes bruscos, sin embargo, la destreza de su oponente era muy evidente, el sujeto se quedaba inmune solo chocando su filo contra el de la chica; el enfrentamiento llevaba tiempo y duro otras arduas horas después, pero no era una pelea muy pareja, puesto que la chica se batía sin descanso mientras que su oponente con 3 segundos de meditación se reponía casi por completo, fue ya cuestión de tiempo cuando la chica ya no podía más, estaba tan cansada que con un golpe más de espada a espada se desplomó, las arenas se sacudieron de tal manera que a lo lejos se podía sentir la impotencia y el dolor de ella… Al sentir ese dolor que la chica presentaba el pequeño logró salir de shock y actuar finalmente, lanzó unas vendas hacia el guerrero, las vendas envolvieron su espada, Amumu no quería lastimar a nadie —¿No eres muy pequeño para meterte en asuntos como estos?— dijo el sujeto; se acercó brusca y rápidamente hacia el y callo a la arena, el guerrero no lo atacó ni trato de hacerle daño a la chica desmayada, parecía que como todo guerrero Jonio seguía un código; con la cabeza en la arena lo último que logró escuchar Amumu fue: "—No importa, no debes

[19:12, 23/6/2016] Vale: preocuparte, no la matare, no aún… Su destino no es morir aquí, ni de una forma tan vulgar después de una pelea callejera… ayúdala… Nos encontraremos en otro momento, y no será casualidad, así lo dicta el destino—". La pequeña momia despertó algo asustado, pero se calmó un poco cuando vio a la chica a su lado, seguía desmayada después de aquel combate tan brutal pero se encontraba bien, logró denotar a la chica con más claridad, tenía cabello blanco y vestía con vendas y pieles y algunos trozos de una vieja armadura; Amumu se levanto para tratar de ubicarse cuando notó que estaba a unos metros de la biblioteca, y que el gran curador de las arenas estaba sentado en unas ruinas junto a ellos… —¿Qué haces durmiendo en la densa arena con la oscuridad observándote? Hasta para una momia como tú es frío aquí afuera— dijo con un tono irónico; parecía que después de todo le preocupada la pequeña momia.

—Esta chica… había un sujeto que…— Nasus lo interrumpió. —Si, ya sé quién era ese sujeto… la chica ¿la buscaba a ella no?

—Si, dijo algo sobre su destino— Respondió.

—Hmm lo imaginé, aquel sujeto, le suelen llamar "el espadachín de Wuju"… Es el último maestro de esa técnica mortal que usa…— Nasus parecía que siempre sabía sobre todos y todo, bueno debería ser normal en el dueño de la biblioteca más grande y completa que haya existido.

—Siempre se oían rumores sobre el, decían que era paciente y nada vengativo, con eso en mente me pregunto ¿Qué hará el aquí? Las arenas siempre suelen ocultar muchos secretos, aunque con el tiempo todo es revelado en algún momento… Siempre lo he dicho "la paciencia es el arma más poderosa"— Seguía con incierto comentándole al pequeño.

Tres preguntas quedaron en el aire mientras que el curador de las arenas se quedaba mirando el cielo y sintiendo la densa arena volar de sus manos con el viento… ¿En qué estará pensando?… ¿Sentía el pasado de la chica?… ¿Habrá sido bueno o malo?… No, él ya lo conocía, tal vez pensaba en el sujeto, ya que de ser cualquier otro Jonio tras ella sería normal, pero siendo el espadachín de Wuju no lo era, pero ya no importaba, lo que él sabía era lo que le depararía a Amumu, él sabía que la pequeña momia iba a emprender un viaje, varias veces Nasus también conocía sobre el futuro, no todo claro, solo pequeños detalles.

Nasus se quedó otro rato apreciando el cielo estrellado que se encontraba sobre ellos, luego volteo y llamó la atención de Amumu —¿Sabes pequeño? No siempre debes saber de dónde vienes para saber a dónde vas… Tú destino no está en descubrir quién eres.

—¿De qué hablas?— respondió la pequeña momia con duda.

—Ten toma este sobre, es para ti, guárdalo… ahora ve con esa chica, apenas se despierte vayan hacia las tierras del Vudú, habrá un desafío para ti muy grande, y recuerda esto que te diré "no siempre hay que avanzar para ganar, aveces un avance amerita que retrocedas primero".

Amumu realmente estaba perdido, no asimilaba del todo lo que decía Nasus, se encontraba en shock, ni siquiera asimilaba bien sus propios pensamientos y mucho menos las palabras que salían de su propia boca pero logró decir cuatro palabras entre tartamudeos que a pesar de ellos se entendieron —¿Qué? ¿Destino? ¿Futuro? ¿YO?— a lo que respondió Nasus "el curador de las arenas" —No te preocupes en cuanto a ella, ya sané sus heridas mientras estabas inconsciente, ahora escucha bien pase lo que pase la chica debe ir rumbo Icathia, ahí conocerá su destino y posiblemente podrá estar en paz consigo misma.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay conmigo cuál es mi destino?— Dijo la momia con afán.

—Por ahora acompañar a la chica… Yo solo puedo decirte que estás destinado a algo grande, solo conozco pistas, no desenlaces completos, ya sabrás como forjar el tuyo pequeño Yordle— Amumu se quedó un momento pensando y dijo con desespero estas palabras —¡ESPERA!, ¿Yordle?, ¡Nasus sabes quién soy! ¡¿Verdad?!

—Estoy jugando contigo, si lo supiera te lo hubiera dicho hace mucho, siento decirte que ni yo sé más que relatos sobre tu pasado— dijo Nasus entre pequeñas carcajadas amistosas —Sin embargo si sé dónde encontrar tu historia, pero eso no importa ahora… Que tengas suerte en tu viaje, pequeña momia— le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE? ¡TIENES QUE DECÍRMELO NASUS!— Pero ya era tarde… Nasus había desaparecido junto con su biblioteca, y sin embargo pasado un momento Amumu se sintió bien, y le devolvió la sonrisa al aire, no recordaba hacía cuánto había logrado hablar tanto con una persona… O criatura.

Los rumores que corrían sobre Nasus se extendieron en toda la Liga de Leyendas, aunque datan de mucho antes de la existencia de esta… Un poder digno de dioses en su gran bastón capaz de partir una pirámide en dos… Después de todo era un ser ascendido, si Azir podía se considerado un dios ¿Por que él no?… Aunque creo que la pregunta más importante es el por qué no lucha contra Noxus… tal parece que que los dioses si abandonaron las esperanzas por la humanidad, aunque Nasus sabía algo que los demás no.


	4. Capítulo 3

The fallen of immortals

Una amiga inesperada

Varias horas habían pasado y ya la luz del sol poco a poco se iba escondiendo en la lejanía del horizonte de nuevo, ya las estrellas volvían a denotarse en los cielos despejados de Shurima, el clima casi siempre era el mismo, en el día desde el alba hasta el atardecer siempre era el mismo cielo rutinario, rara vez se veían nubes, y siempre se pintaban los mismos colores, lo mágico del desierto era la noche, ese hermoso cielo despejado y estrellado, se veía claramente cuando las constelaciones cambiaban y anunciaban el paso del tiempo.

A medida que la luz del día se apagaba los ojos de Amumu que probablemente habían visto ese mismo atardecer millones de veces se incrustaban una vez más a esos rayos de luz, pero esta vez su concentración no es la misma… Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, las palabras de Nasus antes de partir fueron bastantes claras después de digerirlas y aún no dejaban su mente, lo resumió bien en una frase que no dejaba de repetirse "eres la clave del destino de esa chica y ella es la clave del tuyo" y era esa chica que un día atrás se encontraba en combate dando todo de sí y ahora seguía sin despertar plantada en las arenas, era casi como si se hubiera rendido ante la vida, tal vez Nasus la haya curado pero seguía inconsciente, como si su mente no supiera que ya está mejor.

Amumu conocía bien el desierto, de día con una buena sombra puedes sobrevivir pero sabía que de noche no era tan simple, tendría que buscar un buen refugio ya que de noche se sentía un frío brutal, claro está que para el esto no era un problema, ya que no sentía el ambiente, pero aquella chica si, después de haber sufrido aquella batalla y haber caído tan fatigada era probable que ese frío fuera mortal para ella, la biblioteca emanaba un buen calor en la noche pero ahora se encontraban solos en la interperie.

La pequeña momia conocía bien el lugar no tardó mucho para encontrar una buena cueva y por instinto regresar por la chica, le fue algo difícil al principio puesto que no quería hacerle el más mínimo daño por accidente, por suerte se encontraban en una parte bastante vieja y solitaria donde habían mucho escombros, la momia encontró lo que parecía un barco muy antiguo, de la época de Azir cuando aún habían ríos corriendo por la nación; tomo una especie de tabla muy vieja y la cubrió con los restos de una vela para evitar que una astilla o algo lastimara a la guerrera dormida, con cuidado la subió en la tabla y enredo sus vendas en unos huecos convenientes que tenía la antigua tabla para tratar de arrastrarla, se quedo viendo un rato la espada de la chica intentando ver qué hacer con ella pero el mismo sabía que no iba a poder con tanto peso, la fuerza de Amumu no era la más grande pero sabía que debía ayudarla y finalmente logró llegar a la cueva con la chica, pensó que quizás la espada era muy importante para ella pero podía buscarla luego, por ahora se abastecía en la cueva, acomodo a la chica y la cubrió con el trozo de vela que llevaba y solo pensaba en hacer una fogata para que la chica no sufriera de hipotermia.

Ya bien acomodados, la chica descansando en un rincón con el fuego listo, Amumu se sentó en una piedra a la entrada de la cueva, desde ahí podía ver a la chica, no era muy profundo el lugar, al ser una especie de momia no necesitaba dormir, aveces lo hacía para pasar el tiempo pero por nada más, aunque sí tendía a cansarse e incluso ponerse exhausto, aunque en ese momento parecía que más que su esfuerzos recientes era su cabeza lo que lo ponía cansado, muchos pensamientos.

Amumu no dejaba de ver las estrellas mientras hablaba con sigo mismo —¿Por qué estaré pagando este precio? ¿Acaso habré hecho algo malo en mi vida pasada?— resonaban estas palabras en el ambiente, eran preguntas rutinarias en el pero esta vez había una variante, y es que las palabras de Nasus parecía que lo habían cambiado todo —¿Por fin todo cambiara? ¿Sabré que fue o será de mi?— Amumu ahora se hacía preguntas nuevas a partir de las viejas, sus dudas parecían infinitas y a la par que seguía con su charla cósmica bajaba la vista hacia el sobre que le había entregado Nasus, tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a su contenido pero había un inscrito bastante claro "No la abras hasta que sea totalmente necesario… Cuídate pequeño" la letra de Nasus era inconfundible, y todo lo decía con seriedad así que Amumu solo veía el inscrito llenándose con más dudas.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían llegado a aquella cueva, horas que Amumu pasó hablando consigo mismo una y otra vez; ya no pensaba que la chica fuera a despertar esa noche cuando de repente… Se comienza a escuchar unos ruidos muy débiles, eran quejidos provenientes de ella que empezaba a tomar fuerza, parecía que Nasus había sanado toda cortada, rasguño o hematoma pero eso no querría decir que dejara de sentirse adolorida por aquella batalla el día antes, Amumu no sabia si quedarse donde estaba o esconderse para no causarle miedo alguno pero debido a su experiencia decidió refugiarse un poco detrás de la roca donde se encontraba sentado sin dejar de verla con curiosidad.

Siguieron unos cuantos quejidos hasta que finalmente despertó de un golpe casi como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?— la chica parecía algo asustada e inquieta y comenzó a analizar el cuarto cuando vio a Amumu cerca de la salida —¡Sal de ahí! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Que hago aquí?!

—Lo… Lo siento… Me…Me llamo Amumu… Soy una momia… Se supone— Dijo Amumu entre tartamudeos.

Al oír la tierna voz de Amumu la chica se calmó un poco aunque le desconcertaba el hecho de que no fuera un simple niño si no un niño momia.

—No quería asustarte lo siento, por eso estoy aquí atrás, solo quiero ayudar— dijo Amumu ya con un tono más relajado.

La chica noto que a pesar de ser una momia era solo un niño tímido y por un momento pensó que podría ser algo normal en Shurima, cosas más raras se ven en otros lados.

—Mm ayudar… Bueno, descuida, solo que despertar de golpe en otro lugar después de una batalla… ¡¿Dónde está ese espadachín?!— La chica entre quejidos empezó a moverse volteando a todos lados con preocupación.

—El se fue, te perdono la vida creo… dijo algo de que aún no era momento, y desde eso podría decirse que me encargue de ti en parte.

—No creo que la muerte sea algo tan malo, la paz no es mala… En fin, ¿Cómo es que te llamas?— la chica se sentó y tomo una botella de agua que traía junto a ella, parecía que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, sus palabras aunque raras pues eran ciertas, en fin y al cabo la muerte no era algo a lo que se le debía temer, era algo que Amumu ya había pensado después de varios siglos.

—Me llamo Amumu— ya se le notaba a él también una buena calma; despejo un poco su mirada y contemplo por un momento la oscura noche, sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido como si la conversación durará mucho, tal vez era así porque no acostumbraba mucho a hacerlo.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?—

La chica bajo por un momento la cabeza como pensativa ante tal pregunta.

—Me llamo Riven… Bueno es el único nombre que conozco, no conocí a mis padres— Se quedo viendo un insecto que se escondía en la arena… Algo normal pero ella hizo que su mirada se perdiera como si dar esa respuesta le hubiera hecho pensar en algo serio… o alguien.

—Me preguntaba si me responderías esto… ¿Por qué te perseguía ese maestro de Wuju?— Dijo Amumu cortando un poco el silencio que había.

—Mmm… digamos que hay errores que nunca se olvidan… ¿Cómo sabes quién era?— Riven pensó que el mismo se lo pudo decir antes de marcharse pero quería estar segura.

Amumu miró un momento al cielo de nuevo, se preguntaba cómo referirse a Nasus, parecía que la momia siempre trataba de buscar respuesta viendo las estrellas.

—Alguien me lo dijo… También dijo que imagino que te perseguía… El también fue el que curo tus heridas.

La chica se detuvo un momento de sus pensamientos y comenzó a analizar donde se sentía aún algo adolorida confirmando que no había marca alguna y volvió al tema.

—Bueno sea quien sea tuvo razón en imaginarlo… Ese espadachín vino desde Jonia a darme caza por

[20:30, 17/7/2016] Vale: algo que hice en mi pasado, y no es el único, muchos jonianos me persiguen.— Lo dijo con una serenidad tan intensa que hacia denotar que llevaba mucho tiempo lidiando con esto.

—En fin… ya me siento cansada, gracias por cuidarme— Dio un gran bostezo entre dichas palabras y volvió a recostarse en la arena.

—De nada… Descansa— decía Amumu cada vez bajando más su tono de voz —Buenas noches— ya decía en un tono que parecía solo para el, ella era la primera persona que la momia conocía tan cerca y que no salía corriendo a los 5 minutos.

Entre frase y frase el tiempo corrió bastante; la oscuridad ya era vencida por el alba al horizonte, la misma rutina de nuevo, la momia no necesitaba dormir, solo lo hacía por pasar el tiempo, así que había visto este fenómeno presentarse unas miles de veces, aunque ese primer rayo de luz de la mañana como las estrellas en la noche eran algo de disfrutar sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Durante el día Amumu apago el fuego y con ayuda de los escombros que había usado antes para traer a Riven hacia la cueva cerró un poco la entrada para evitar el paso del sol y hacer la estadía de la chica más cómoda; el pequeño no dejaba de hacerse preguntas nunca, aunque ahora eran diferentes, ya había hablado con la chica "Riven" no dejaba de sonar su nombre en su cabeza, se preguntaba que había pasado con ella para que corriera tanto peligro, pero sin juzgarla, después de todo el se encontraba en una situación parecida con eso de un mal pasado, salvo que él desconocía el suyo pero tendría que serlo para cargar tal maldicion.

A ratos para pasar el tiempo leía una y otra vez la inscripción en el sobre que le había dado Nasus y luego volteaba a ver a Riven, no sabía si contarle al despertar o dejar que se diera el desenlace espontáneo aguardando que ella no lo marginará como todos los demás.

Ya se acercaba el atardecer nuevamente y la chica no despertaba, la momia había salido cerca a ver los alrededores; por un momento pensó en buscar la espada que tuvo que dejar atrás pero no quería alejarse mucho de la cueva por si ella llegaba a despertar, luego la buscaría cuando se asegure de que está bien.

Llego a pasar todo un día y noche antes de que Riven despertara, aparentemente fue un sueño muy provechoso ya que se levanto con ánimos y decidida con lo que seguía en su camino.

—Bueno es hora de irme, Shurima no es el lugar que busco.

—Y… ¿A dónde irás?

—Creo que iré rumbo a Jonia.

La momia se levanto y dio una pausa pensando si escucho bien.

—¡¿A Jonia?! ¿No es peligroso para ti?

—Claro que lo es, pero Shurima muy pronto lo será mas.

—¿Cómo será más peligrosa?— Amumu seguía con desconcierto.

—¿Has escuchado de la guerra?

—Si.

—Bueno, un viejo amigo del alto mando Noxiano me dijo que esto será un campo de guerra muy pronto así que planeo irme a Fatum In Sanguis, una isla alejada de todo este caos donde es imposible que pueda llegar la guerra.

Por un momento el pequeño se quedo en shock por la sorpresa hasta que logró reaccionar con una sola palabra.

—¡¿Guerra?!

—Si, esta vez Noxus no es un enemigo frágil como antes, la guerra llegara a todo el continente desgraciadamente, es cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Tenemos que avisarle a alguien!

—Lo siento pequeño pero no es asunto mío estoy cansada de los conflictos, y tampoco debería ser asunto tuyo…— Riven de puso de pie denotando que ya estaba lista para seguir su paso hasta que se da cuenta de algo muy importante.

—¡¿Y mi espada?! ¡Maldita sea!

—No te preocupes, yo sé dónde está te llevaré a ella, pero si vemos a alguien en el camino hay que avisarle de la guerra.

La chica se noto un poco molesta por la condición pero se dio cuenta que la pequeña momia solo tenía buenas intenciones.

—De acuerdo, pero con que lo digamos no significa que nos tomen en serio.

—Igual podemos intentar.

En la mente de la chica pasaron varias forma de cómo deshacerse de la momia al tener su espada en mano pero esa clase de violencia estaba en el pasado.

—Esta bien, necio.— dijo Riven con una pequeña sonrisa amigable, parecía que le empezaba a agradar la momia.

Los dos salieron de la cueva y empezaron a dar marcha por el desierto, Amumu era un buen guía; a medida que iban caminando la momia dudoso comienza a preguntar sobre la guerra.

—Y… ¿Cómo es que Noxus hace todo eso? ¿Dónde están todos los demás?

Riven soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica peor pronto se detuvo tornándose sería.

—Noxus ya no es lo que era antes, ahora es una súper potencia, quizás aquí aún no llegue ese conflicto pero en otras fronteras es una realidad.

—¿Nadie trata de hacer algo?— la momia llevaba la mirada baja.

—Demacia se resiste pero ellos solos no pueden, pareciera que todos tienen problemas más importantes que Noxus, he oído que incluso aquí en Shurima hay disputas civiles por la política, pero cuando llegue Noxus la política será el menor de los problemas.— Riven sentía algo de pesar por la pequeña momia, aunque no podía mentirle si era algo grave.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente durante varios minutos hasta que se toparon con el lugar donde habían dejado la espada atrás, aunque no esperaron que se encontrarían con una sorpresa.

—¿Por qué te detienes?— Dijo la chica con afán.

—Es… Es que aquí estaba la espada.— Amumu se notaba temeroso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y dónde está?!

—Es… Estaba a… Aquí, se la tuvieron que llevar mientras estabas dormida— La pequeña momia casi lloraba de la pena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve estuve dormida?

—Despertaste la noche que te lleve a la cueva por un rato y luego volviste a dormir por todo un día y una noche.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Ash! Se la tuvo que llevar alguien— La preocupación de Riven era muy notoria.

—Lo siento… Trate de llevarla pe… Pero era muy pesada pa… para mí.— Ya parecía algo habitual los tartamudeos en el pequeño.

—Mm ya que no te preocupes, gracias por cuidarme.— Riven volteo a ver el horizonte tratando de buscar una pista. —¿Sabes a dónde se la podrían haber llevado?

—Más adelante por allá.— Señaló hacia el oeste. —Hay un lugar llamado Nashramae, es famoso por su mercado y hay muchos cazadores de tesoros.

—¿Cazadores de tesoros?… Porque no me sorprende.— La chica empezó a dar paso hacia el oeste, estaba empeñada en hallar su espada, pero la momia no tenía el mismo ánimo. —¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Por que te quedas parado ahí ahora?

—Si voy causaré pánico.— miraba hacia la arena con una fuerte melancolía en los ojos.

—Supongo que aquí nos separamos, ya no hay nada que debamos hacer juntos.— Riven no estaba para discutir, solo le interesaba su espada.

Pasó un buen rato desde la partida de la chica hacia Nashramae, Amumu de nuevo se encontraba a solas con su cabeza preguntándose miles de cosas mientras jugaba con la arena hasta que decidió levantarse a dar un paseo como acostumbraba, cuando se puso de pie se le callo algo… Era la carta de Nasus, en ese momento recordó que le dijo que debía mantenerse con ella para cumplir sus destinos; la momia dio la vuelta rumbo al lugar a donde había mandado a la chica pero antes tomo el viejo trozo de vela y se cubrió con ella como si fuera una túnica para no hacer escándalo alguno.

Nashramae poseía un mercado realmente grande, Riven solo pensaba en que seguro le tomaría horas encontrar su espada… Si es que se encontraba allí claro; fue de puesto en puesto preguntando por una antigua espada rúnica rota pero todos respondían lo mismo, algunos decían que una vieja espada rota no era más que basura y perdía su tiempo buscando eso, y los demás decían que una reliquia mágica como esa tendría que buscarla en el mercado negro por un precio muy elevado.

El sol cada vez se sentía más pesado en el cielo, la joven guerrera seguía en su empeño por la espada, a pesar de que ella misma rompió su propia espada años atrás intentando escapar de alguna forma metafórica a su pasado igual jugaba un papel importante para ella, sin embargo no significaba que fuera indefensa, como todo gran guerrero sabía valerse sin ella pero no podía adentrase a un sitio como Jonia sin su arma, era suicidio.

Las horas corrían cada vez más lento, no sabía si era un secreto muy bien guardado o una corrupción extrema, la gente hablaba del mercado negro pero nadie

[20:30, 17/7/2016] Vale: decía dónde encontrarlo, lo cierto es que en cualquier parte del mundo las ratas no cambian, así que dejó de preguntar lo obvio y se decidió a adentrarse a las partes más bajas de Nashramae, aún parecía que no encontraría respuesta así que decidió tomar una pausa a su búsqueda e hidratarse bajo una sombra en el lugar.

Una calma increíble se apoderaba del lugar, para ser un nido de ratas todo parecía demasiado tranquilo pero eso no duraría… Riven estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido muy intenso se desató cerca de ahí a lo que reaccionó inmediatamente, era el inconfundible sonido de una explosión por lo que debía tomarlo como una pista; el humo saliendo hacia que no quedara a la imaginación el lugar del desenlace.

Entra gritos y barullo había una persecución dándose; Riven ya estaba segura que había llegado al lugar correcto. A lo alto en el techo de una casa se veía la silueta de una mujer que no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, habían dos hombres a su espalda no estaba mal suponer que ellos seguían sus órdenes.

—¡Eso les pasa por tratar de robar a un pirata!— Gritaba la mujer entre carcajadas mientras salían de un recinto sumido por el humo varios hombres seguramente caza recompensas shurimanos.

Los autoproclamados piratas estaban a contra sol así que era difícil denotarlos bien, sin embargo, entre el botín que llevaban se dejaba ver algo como una empuñadura y además era algo grande y pesado, podía verse por la forma es que le costaba al sujeto cargarlo, por lo que no se podía dejar directamente a la imaginación.

Ya el humo se disipaba y la extraña capitana dejaba de reír para prepararse para una segura persecución a la que Riven debía asistir si quería recuperar su espada, trataba de ver a todos lados buscando una forma de subir al techo pero no lo había así que comenzó a seguirlos desde tierra casi como un centinela sin que la vieran los piratas ni sospecharan los cazadores.

Duró casi media hora la persecución hasta que se aproximaron al mercado de Nashramae, sin voltear hacia atrás o a los lados un fuerte crujido seguido de un estruendo y gritos se desató, ya los cazadores quedaron atrás, los piratas tenían todo muy bien planeado.

Riven se quedo oculta un rato más analizando a sus oponentes, finalmente logró verlos mejor la capitana era una mujer pelirroja muy atractiva que inspiraba confianza, por otro lado sus dos seguidores no parecían tan fuertes o seguros como ella así que se quedo aguardando el mejor momento para emboscarlos.

Habían muchas espadas en aquel mercado, ninguna era al gusto de ella pero contra varios enemigos armados era mejor llevar alguna; los tres piratas estaban sentados afuera de una taberna aparentemente discutiendo sobre su éxito reciente, finalmente la capitana parecía que iba a premiar a sus oficiales con unos buenos tragos.

Riven llevaba ya mucho tiempo aguardando ese momento, la capitana entro a la taberna y casi inmediatamente inicio carrera hacia aquellos sujetos, su objetivo no era general conflicto solo recuperar su espada.

Las suposiciones de la chica eran correctas, esos hombres no fueron la cabeza del ataque a los cazadores, fue sencillo acercarse a ellos y tomar el bolso donde se encontraba su espada; los sujetos no reaccionaron de inmediato pero apenas lo notaron salieron a su caza, lograron denotarla mientras se alejaba su cabello blanco era inconfundible.

Aquella guerrera lidiando con la persecución, aún sentía uno que otro dolor pero nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, a pesar que uno de esos hombres que la perseguían estuvo rato atrás sufriendo con esa bolsa ella era diferente, desde siempre se obligó a llevar consigo una espada casi más grande que ella y ser lo más ágil posible sin importar el peso de esta.

Parecía que los piratas ya se habían rendido, probablemente habituaban más a estar en pequeños puertos o viajar en barco; Riven tomó asiento en un pequeño pasillo alejado del mercado, solo podía pensar en la ironía de que ahora unos piratas la perseguían también mientras se reía un poco de ella misma a solas.

La calma de aquella guerrera no duró mucho cuando se asestó un disparo a un barril junto a ella, se levanto de golpe viendo a los lados, estaba la capitana viéndola en una esquina mientras se aproximaban a duras penas y sin aliento sus compañeros, la mujer pelirroja no era del tipo violenta sin sentido, era muy inteligente y sabía que Riven no era una simple ladrona más de Shurima. Riven no tenía a donde ir así que prefirió razonar y explicarse.

—Si que tienes mucha fuerza, pudiste perder a mis hombres sin ningún problema a pesar de llevar esa bolsa.

—Solo busco mi espada.

—Mm ya veo.— Vio a la chica de arriba hacia abajo. —¡Tráiganme la bolsa!—

Riven andaba algo cansada y sin ganas de seguir con problemas así que no mostró resistencia alguna.

—Veamos qué hay aquí.— La capitana revisaba la bolsa y saco con dificultad la vieja espada rúnica que se encontraba adentro. —A juzgar de tu fuerza podría suponer que esta es tu espada ¿O me equivoco?

A Riven prácticamente se le iluminaron los ojos al verla. —Si esa es mi espada.

La capitana soltó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. —De acuerdo si lo es pruébalo, odio a los mentirosos.— Le hizo una mueca a unos de sus hombres para que le pasara la espada a la chica.

Para Riven no fue difícil alzarla, esa espada era casi parte de ella, aunque con eso no iba a ser suficiente; dio un despliegue de ki haciendo crecer su espada.

—¿Con esto te basta?— Soltó una sonrisa un poco engreída, ya con su espada se podía deshacer de ellos con facilidad pero no vio necesidad de hacerlo.

—Impresionante, bastante impresionante.

—¡Capitana! ¿En serio la va a dejar irse con esa espada?— Dijo uno de los hombres metiendose en la conversación.

—¡Basta! Esta chica no es nuestra enemiga, robaron su espada y luego nosotros la robamos eso es todo.— La mujer pelirroja se quedo analizando un poco más a la joven guerrera, luego hizo una seña a sus hombres para que las dejaran a solas.

—Bueno pareces una oponente feroz eso me agrada, soy la capitana Miss Fortune, pero puedes llamarme Miss.— le estiró la mano en señal de confianza.

Le estrechó la mano a la par que se presentaba. —Riven, ese es mi nombre.

Miss parecía que nunca dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa, pero de repente hizo un movimiento brusco, Riven trató de reaccionar y Miss Fortune desvió el tiro, pero en realidad ella era más ágil no trataba de atinarle a Riven si no a algo atrás.

Había una figura pequeña asomada en una esquina observando, aunque ahora escondida, Riven estaba un poco desconcertada a lo que pasaba.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Parece que tienes a alguien tras de ti.

Las dos se acercaron hacia la esquina a examinar de que se trataba ese fisgón, después de todo ya ambas habían sufrido persecuciones durante el día; a medida que se acercaban empezaron a oír un pequeño llanto de un niño.

—No puede ser, ¿qué haces aquí?— Riven reconoció de inmediato ese llanto era la pequeña momia que la seguía.

—¿Lo conoces? Lo siento se veía algo sospechoso observando.—

Después de lo que Amumu hizo por ella Riven se sentía algo mal por lo ocurrido y trató de ver si le había pasado algo.

—¡No! ¡No me toques!

Riven retrocedió sorprendida. —Lo siento no fue mi intención…

—No, no es eso, es que no te he dicho porque causó pánico, es por tu bien.

—¿Qué no me has dicho?

—Te… Tengo una maldicion, si me tocas podrías morir.— Dijo mientras trataba de secarse los ojos.

Ya dejaron ese mal entendido atrás y se fueron los tres a un sitio más alejado, a un bar en las afueras donde la impresión de la momia no causaría revuelo, aunque no dejaba de estar oculto bajo una malgastada tela.

Los tres hablaron por horas sin parar hasta tocar el tema de la guerra.

—Ya veo, con que ya empezarán la invasión a Shurima.— Miss sabía muy bien de la guerra aunque no sabía que la Gran Noxus ya estaba lista para dar tal avance. —Bueno yo me concentraré en proteger mi hogar en Aguasturbias, aunque supongo que tardarán en llegar a las costas.

—Parece bien, yo estoy en busca de un hogar…

—Si dices que llegaran a todo el continente con el tiempo ¿a donde planeas ir?

—A Fatum In Sanguis.

—La isla

[20:30, 17/7/2016] Vale: dela paz eh, buena elección, aunque dicen que llegar no es tan fácil.— Miss volteo a ver a la pequeña momia que veía a la arena como perdido. —¿Qué tal tu pequeño? Ni siquiera me has dicho tú nombre.

Amumu volteo de golpe hacia la capitana. —Me… me llamo Amumu.

Miss Fortune se mostró sorprendida, ella sí había oído las historias sobre la momia, pero en vez de miedo como la mayoría ella solo presentaba intriga, y se decía en su mente: "entonces la maldicion era cierta", lo vio por un momento con bastante curiosidad y le preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿Qué planeas hacer tú con la guerra?

—No lo sé, la verdad hay algo que debo hablar con Riven sobre eso.— Lo dijo con una tono muy bajo mientras bajaba de nuevo la mirada.

Riven se tornó algo sorprendida pero a la vez tenía la sensación de algo así después de que la pequeña momia se encontrara siguiéndola.

—Ya veo, bueno fue un placer conocerlos.— Miss Fortune se levanto mientras se ponía su gran sombrero de capitana. —Aunque estoy segura que no será la última vez que nos veamos.— Guiño el ojo y dio media vuelta.

—También fue un placer.— Dijo Riven con la cabeza algo pérdida.

—Buen viaje.— Le respondió Amumu a Miss Fortune con un tono muy tímido.

—¡La capitana Fortune a sus servicios!— Se escucho a la lejanía con un brazo hacia arriba en señal de despedida de la silueta de la pelirroja

Bueno, me tomo unos minutos para responder que sí leemos sus comentarios y estamos muy agradecidos que sigan esta pequeña historia que hemos creado. Muy pronto tendremos nuestra propia página donde se les será más fácil enterarse de todo y lo que vendrá^^. Perdón por la tardanza, pero hacer esta historia larga fue un poquito complicado más que tenemos otras cosas que atender, pero haremos todo lo posible para no dejar atrás esta nueva historia. Un abrazo a todos nuestros seguidores, ¡Gracias! :)

-Xhares.


End file.
